Holes in the Floor of Heaven
by trorychic
Summary: song fic, LL sort of


**Holes in the Floor of Heaven**

**By: Abby**

* * *

Summary: short song-fic to Steve Wariner's "Holes in the Floor of Heaven"

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or GG

Mainly Luke's POV, L/L fic sort of

_one day shy of eight years old, my grandma passed away  
I was a broken hearted little boy, blowing out that birthday cake  
how I cried when the sky let go, with a cold and lonesome rain,  
mamma smiled, said don't be sad child, grandma's watching you today _

cause there's holes in the floor of heaven  
and her tears are pouring down,  
that's how you know she's watching,  
wishing she could be here now,  
and sometimes if your lonely,  
just remember she can see,  
there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and she's watching over you and me

Luke Danes looked up at the darkened sky, ready to let go drops of rain, and remembered what his mom had always told him from the time he was a little boy until the day she died.

"There's holes in the floor of heaven, Lukey, and everyone is looking down here and missing you. And when it rains, it's their tears coming through the floor of heaven."

He remembered vividly the day she died. He was in his late teens. She had told him the same story over and over, but this day, she added something to the end.

"There's holes in the floor of heaven, Lukey, and everyone is looking down here and missing you. And when it rains, it's their tears coming through the floor of heaven." She paused to take a breath. "And soon, Lukey, when it rains, it'll be my tears coming down. Remember that when it rains."

Luke stared up at the sky and thought about his mom as the heavens opened up. A hand rested on his elbow and a soothing voice said, "Hey, babe."

He turned to look into the eyes of his wife and replied, "Hey."

With that, Luke and Lorelai Danes walked towards home.

_seasons come, and seasons go, nothing stays the same  
I grew up, fell in love, met a girl who took my name  
year by year, we made a life, in this sleepy little town  
I thought we'd grow old together, Lord, I sure do miss her now _

But there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and her tears are pouring down,  
that's how I know she's watching,  
wishing she could be here now,  
and sometimes when I'm lonely,  
I remember she can see,  
there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and she's, watching over you and me

Luke stood next to Rory in the cemetery as the heavy rain fell around the small tent that stood over Lorelai's open grave. Both stood very still, holding onto each other, crying little tears. The pain was evident on their faces.

Before the ceremony, Luke had pulled Rory aside.

"Rory, there's something my mom always told me. She would say that there are holes in the floor of heaven and your loved ones are always watching you. Wishing they could be here. And when it rains, it's their tears falling down. Lorelai's up there, Ror. I can tell by the rain."

Rory just fell into his arms and as they held each other, she watched the rain drops slide down the window.

_well my little girl is twenty three, I walk her down the aisle  
it's a shame her mom can't be here now, to see her lovely smile  
they throw the rice, I catch her eye, as the rain starts coming down  
she takes my hand, says daddy don't be sad,  
cause I know mamma's watching now _

And there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and her tears are pouring down,  
that's how you know she's watching,  
wishing she could be here now,  
and sometimes when I'm lonely,  
I remember she can see,  
yes, there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and she's, watching over you and me

The rain poured down on Rory Gilmore's wedding day, and there was nothing more appropriate than that. As she walked down the aisle on Luke's arm, she squeezed his elbow as they both listened intently to the rain drops hit the roof. And when Luke hugged Rory before he gave her away, he whispered in her ear "Listen to the rain. There's holes in the floor of heaven."

_watching over you and me…  
watching over you and me…_

_The End_

**A/N: Mucho short, I know, and probably terrible but I just threw it together. Let me know what you think!!!!**


End file.
